The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Thru axles are now being used to fasten the rear wheel assembly to a bicycle and are of size and length to be inserted through apertures in the rear forks as well as through the hub assembly of the rear wheel. Upon insertion of the thru axle through the hub assembly, threads provided on the end of the axle are threaded into one of the rear forks. A head at the other end of the axle includes a recess, for a tool such as an Allen wrench is used to turn the axle. The head engages the other rear fork on the bicycle. For some manufactures, the design and length of the axle is such that neither side when finally mounted to the bicycle has an exposed portion, or much of an exposed portion beyond the outwardly facing surfaces of the forks.